When HOA kids are in The Hunger Games
by Croc9400
Summary: What would happen if HOA was set in Hunger Games times and Katniss Peeta never sparked a rebellion? Twenty-four students from Anubis boarding school(I gave it a name)live in each of the 12 districts and are sent to the hunger games? As it always is in BOTH worlds, who can you trust? When can you trust them? And most importantly which side will win?
1. DISCLAIMER

**I don't own HOA or the hunger games. Just the plot and the characters I make up. I wish I owned them both**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**A/N-ok so the next 48 chapters are going to be short. The first 12 are going to be each district's reaping, the next 24 are going to be each tribute saying goodbye, then the next 12 after that are going to be each district's mentor on the train, and I don't know what's going to happen after that. Haven't planned that far ahead. Ok here's the chapter**

(People have gathered in square. Everyone is looking anxious and excited. After everyone is gathered and silent the District 1 escort, Bermuda Bittercross, steps up to the microphone)

Bermuda-welcome. Happy hunger games!

(Crowd cheers)

Bermuda-now before we get to our tribute selections we have a film for you from the capital

(Capital film plays)

Bermuda-now that that is finished we can select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing district 1 in the 81st annual hunger games. Ladies first(she walks over to the bowl, selects a name and walks back to the mic. She opens the paper)JOY MERCER

(The other kids in the crowd look disappoint. Joy looks really happy as she walks up to the stage escorted by peacekeepers)

Jumpason Puckett-(steps out of crowd)I VOLUNTEER!

Joy-no way! I'm competing in these games!

Jumpason-(disappointed, he walks back into the crowd)

Bermuda-now. Boys.

(All the boys in the crowd look anxious as she walks and selects a name from the boys bowl. She walks back to the mic and opens it)

Bermuda-EDISON MILLER

Eddie-YES! YEAH!

(The other boys look disappointed as he walks up to the stage escorted by peacekeepers)

Bermuda-shake hands you two,

(Joy and Eddie shake hands)

Bermuda-happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor

(Everyone onstage walks into the justice building)


	3. District 2 Reaping

(Everyone is already gathered in the square. The district 2 escort, Alder Puckett, comes out)

Alder-I am required to show you the film, but I'm not going to because I would like to get to the actual reaping. Just if I become an avox pitty me. Our female tribute will be(he pulls a name from the girls bowl)PATRICIA WILLIAMSON

Patricia-(everyone surrounding her looks disappointed while Patricia is really happy. She practically runs on stage)

Alder-hello Patricia. Our male tribute will be(picks a name from the boys bowl)MICK CAMPBELL

Mick-(jumps up in the crowd)YES(he runs on stage)

Alder-now lets get you two to the capital!

(Patricia and Mick shake hands then they go inside the justice building)


	4. District 3 Reaping

District 3 reaping-

(Everyone is nervously gathering in the square. The district 3 escort, Ranna Wintercross steps up to the mic)

Ranna-welcome everyone. Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Before we get to everyone's favorite part of today was have a special film from the capital just for you(capital film plays) isn't that wonderful? Well ladies first of course(she takes a name for the girls bowl)AMBER MILLINGTON!

Amber-NOOOOO! I JUST GOT MY HAIR AND NAILS DONE! SOMEONE VOLUNTEER FOR ME(no one volunteers)

Ranna-come along amber

(Peacekeepers escort Amber onstage)

Ranna-boys(she takes a name from the boys bowl)JASON WINKLER

Jason-(to himself)I'm 13. I'm 13 and I'm in the hunger games. I am extremely sick(starts hyperventilating)

Ranna-ok you ok Jason dear?

Jason-no. No I'm not.

Ranna-well come along

(Peacekeepers pull him out of the crowd and onstage. He is still hyperventilating)

Ranna-our tributes for district 3, Amber Millington and Jason Winkler. Shake hands now.

(Amber is crying while Jason is still hyperventilating. They shake hands)

Ranna-happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor(she turns to leave but Jason and amber don't follow)come along you two

(Peacekeepers have to push them inside the doors close and huge exhales erupt through the crowd)

**i know the reapings are kinda repetitive. I try to make them as unique as possible. Im sorry if its kinda boring. I promise it will get better soon! I'll probably skip saying goodbye and just skip right to the tribute parade, maybe even skip right to training. I would stop with the readings now, but Im very OCD so I need to finish the,. You can skip them if you want, but please don't ever bored out of your mind and stop reading!**


	5. District 4 Reaping

District 4 reaping-

(Everyone is excitedly gathering in the square***A/N in this version of T.H.G. district 4 is a career district*** when the district 4 escort, Margon Treason, steps out)

Margon-HAPPPY HUNGER GAMES!

(Crowd cheers)

Margon-stupid capital film that you see every year(capital film plays)yes yes now to the FUN PART

(Crowd cheers)

Margon-(takes a name from the girls bowl)KARA TATIANA RUSH!

KT-(to herself)oh no. I'm probably the only one here who doesn't want to get picked(starts crying)I hate this stupid district rule. No volunteers. I hate it!

Margon-come on kid! The boys are waiting!

(He personally gets off the stage and pulls KT up. He walks over to the boys bowl and picks a name)JOHN CLARKE!

John-OH YEAH! CLARKE'S ONE REST OF THE BOYS ZERO!

(He dances up to the stage while the rest of the boys look disappointed)

Margon-THE TRIBUTES(he holds each of their hands up. He then takes them inside, John dances inside while KT needs to be dragged)


	6. District 5 Reaping

District 5-reaping

(Everyone is gathering in the square nervously. The district 5 escort, Harlequin Locke, steps onto the stage)

Harlequin-hello everyone! Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor. First off we must watch this special film from the capital(capital film plays)now ladies first(takes a name from the girls bowl)NINA MARTIN!

(Nina walks nervously onstage. She is welcome with open arms by Harlequin. Then harlequin selects a name from the boys bowl)

Harlequin-ABE RUTTER

(All the boys looked relieved. Abe doesn't step out)

Harlequin-Abe? Where are you sweetie?

(Peacekeepers are dragging Abe Rutter into the isle between the boys and girls)

Peacekeeper-is Abe Rutter the one?

Harlequin-yes. He is our male tribute

(Abe's eyes get wide. Th peacekeepers drag Abe onto the stage)

Harlequin-a little stage fright? Well we can fix that. Shake hands with Nina now. Go on

(Abe and nina shake hands)

Harlequin-HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! And may the odds ever be in your favor

(Harlequin, brings nina and Abe inside)


	7. District 6 Reaping

(Everyone is sitting in the square***yes. District 6 gets chairs. Trying to make it unique***the district 6 escort, Echo Nightshade steps up the mic)

Echo-welcome, welcome all to the reaping of the 83rd annual hunger games. As usual we have a film from the capital(capital film plays)now for the girls(she chooses a name from the girls bowl)VERA DEVENISH

Vera-(her face flushes. She walks up onstage)

Echo-and our male tribute is(takes name from boys bowl)FRANCIS JAFFERY!

Francis-(he looks shocked)THIS ISNT POSSIBLE! MY NAME IS ONLY IN THERE 3 TIMES!

Echo-come on son

(Francis walks up onto the stage)

Echo-shake hands you two

(Vera and Francis shake hands)

Echo-happy hunger games. And may the odds be ever in your favor(she walks inside and everyone else onstage follows)


	8. District 7 Reaping

District 7 reaping-

(Everyone gathers in the square. The district 7 escort, Lage Dogwood, steps out onstage)

Lage-welcome. Cue the capital film!(capital film plays)happy hunger games! The female is...(takes a name from girls bowl)PIPER WILLIAMSON!

Jerome-PIPER!

Piper-(to herself)if patricia were here. Would she volunteer for me? No she wouldn't. I'm glad she was taken to another district, but what if she's in the games too?! I can't kill her! I can't see her get kill! Oh no!

Lage-what's wrong piper?

Piper-oh. Nothing I'm coming up to my doom now(she exits the crowd and goes onstage)

Lage-you could win

Piper-highly doubt that. Just pick the boy to be sent to his doom.

Lage-ok(picks boy)JEROME CLARKE!

Piper-JEROME!

Jerome-(runs onstage)I need to do something(kisses her)now we need to break up. So we won't pull a Katniss+Peeta

Piper-I agree(Slaps him)

Jerome-ow! What was that for?!

Piper-no you want be sad when I die(she walks inside the justice building. Jerome, still holding his cheek follows. The crowd starts laughing)

**I know Jerome and Piper is an odd couple, but I want things to be unique. I didn't put any really HOA couples in districts together, so I decided to make one up to have a bit more of a unique reaping. Please keep reading! They're almost done!**


	9. District 8 Reaping

District 8 reaping-

(Everyone is nervously gathered in the square. The district 8 escort, Braken Justice, steps up onstage)

Braken-yo, yo, yo hello district 8!

(No one in the crowd cheers)

Braken-(to himself)that never works(outloud)its capital film time. What?(capital film plays)time for the female(picks a name for the girls bowl)WILLOW JENKS

Willow-(skips onto the stage)Lalala happy day

Braken-now that's the spirit! The male is(picks name from boys bowl)ERIC SWEET

Eric-(walks up onstage)

Willow-hello, little 12 year old

Eric-hi

Braken-now lets go! May the odds be ever in your favor! Braken out!


	10. District 9 Reaping

District 9 reaping-

(Everyone is in a grain field. That's their square. The district 9 escort, Coral Winkopp steps up to mic)

Coral-back to the grazing plains of district 9. I've always loved them. I have also always loved bringing our films to you(capital film plays)well now our female tribute is(picks a name from girls bowl)HARRIET DENBY

Harriet-no! They've come! And they're still coming! No no no! Ammut is coming!

Coral-come along deary

(Harriet steps out of the crowd and comes up onstage. Coral picks a name from the boys bowl)

Coral-and our male tribute is ALFIE LEWIS!

Alfie-(walks up onstage)

Coral-shake hands now

(Alfie and Harriet chase hands)

Coral-happy hunger games


	11. District 10 Reaping

District 10 reaping-

(Everyone is in the square. The district 10 escort, Xantre Centauri goes up to each of the bowls, takes a name from each and steps up to the mic)

Xantre-welcome! Our film(capital film plays)our female tribute is AMELIA PINCHES!

Amelia-(walks up onstage, crying)

Xantre-no glasses in the arena(takes her glasses and throws them into a nearby fireplace)

Amelia-HEY! I can't see!

Xantre-you'll get contacts in the capital, our male tribute is FABIAN RUTTER

Fabian-(walks onstage reading "the solar system is your friend")

Xantre-no reading in the arena(he takes Fabian's book and throws it into the fire)

Fabian-hey that was signed!

Xantre-oh well. Capital. Now(he pushes Amelia and Fabian inside)


	12. District 11 Reaping

District 11 reaping-

(Everyone is in the square awaiting the arrival of the district 11 escort, Norgam Tresy. When she arrives she steps up to the mic)

Norgam-sorry I'm late. The train was slow getting in. Have they shown the film yet? Well I'm assuming not. Here you go(capital film plays)now our female tribute is(takes name from girls bowl)POPPY CLARKE

Poppy-where Jerome when you need him?(she walks up onstage)

Norgam-and our male tribute is(takes name from boys bowl)BENJAMIN REED!

Benji-(walks onstage)I will win this. FOR RUE

(The crowd cheers)

Norgam-yes yes settle down. May the odds be ever in your favor. See you next year


	13. District 12 Reaping

District 12 reaping-

(Everyone has gathered in the square. The district 12 escort Effie Trinket walks onstage)

Effie-welcome everyone. We now have a very special film. All the way from the capital(capital film plays)and now the time has come to select one young man and woman to represent district 12 in the 83rd annual hunger games.(picks name from girls bowl)MARA JAFFERY

Mara-(walks onstage sobbing)

Effie-and now for the boys(takes name from boys bowl)ROBBIE NO NAME!

Robbie-(comes onstage)

Effie-happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your...OH MY GOSH

(Robbie went running. The peacekeepers catch him and carry him into the justice building. Mara follows)

Effie-...favor(she quickly follows Mara inside)

**YES! The reapings are done. I'm probably just going to skip right to the private training scores then to the interviews. Then the GAMES! YAY THE FUN PART!**


	14. Private Training Scores

Private training scores-

Caesar Flickerman-As you know the tributes are rated a scale from 1-12 after 3 days of careful evaluation. From district 1 Eddie with a score of 9. Joy with a score of 8. From district 2 Mick with a score of 10. Patricia with a score of 11. From district 3 Jason with a score of 6, and amber with a score of 4. From district 4 John with a score of 9. Kara Tatiana with a score of 7. From district 5 Abe with a score of 7 and Nina with a score of 8. From district 6 Francis with a score of 9 and Vera with a score of 7. From district 7 Jerome with a score of 8. Piper with a score of 5. From district 8 Eric with a score of 4 and willow with a score of 2. From district 9 Alfie with a score of 5 and Harriet with a score of 4. From district 10 Fabian with a score of 7 and Amelia with a score of 4. From district 11 Benjamin with a score of 10 and Poppy with a score of 5. From district 12 Robbie with a score of 5 and finally Mara a score of 8. Tune in for our interviews tomorrow night. This is your master of ceremonies saying good night and happy hunger games.


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok so I'm going to skip the tribute interviews because I really want to get to the actual games. Please send me a PM if you would like me to write the interviews. Also since the games are mostly action and little dialogue I'm going to put it in italics instead of parentheses. It's more separate. Any dialogue will be in regular print. PM me with any suggestions on the winner! I have no idea who is going to win so I would love your input so PM me!**


	16. Bloodbath

**The countdown/bloodbath(depends what you wanna call it)-**

_Everyone is raised on their pedestals. The arena is an EXTREMELY thick jungle_

Announcer-50,49,49,48,47,46,45,44,43,42,41,40,39,3 8,37,36,35,34,33,32,31,30,29,28,27,26,25,24,23,22, 21,20,19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3, 2,1, LET THE 83RD HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!

_The gong goes off. Robbie and Mara go running for the trees. Eddie quickly picks up a sword and kills Amber. Willow grabs a backpack and goes running into the trees also. Patricia grabs a bow and shoots Amelia. She drops her backpack and dies. Mick, grabs a spear and kicks Benji, but Benji hits him across the face, takes the spear and runs. Joy quickly grabs a knife and throws it into Jerome's back. He falls and dies. Meanwhile, John and Eric are in the middle of a well heated battle. John picks Eric up and throws him into Abe. Abe holds out his sword and Eric is stabbed. John and K.T. Find each other_

K.T.-come on John! Lets go together!

John-no I'm going alone

K.T.-what?

_John stabs K.T. He grabs her bag and a sleeping bag that's laying on the ground and runs into the jungle. Abe grabs Nina and pulls her into the jungle._

Nina-Abe do you have anything?!

Abe-no. But it's better then losing our lives! come on!

Nina-no I need something!

_Nina runs back into the bloodbath while Abe shakes his head then runs into the jungle. Nina runs into Francis. Francis hits her with the backpack he has then goes running into the jungle. Patricia shots nina and she dies. Vera, Piper, and Harriet get together._

Harriet-Ammut is coming!

Vera-alliance?

Piper-yes!

Harriet-yes! AMMUT IS COMING!

Vera-quickly! There's 3 backpacks lets go!

_Vera, Piper, and Harriet run for the bags. Mick throws a spear at Harriet and she dies. Piper and Vera grab all three bags and two nearby sleeping bags. They run into the jungle. Jason sits in front of the cornucopia, picks up a knife and holds it to his neck_

Jason-come on Jason. You can do this. You're gonna die anyway

_He cuts his head off. Alfie kicks the head out of the way and grabs the knife nearby. He grabs it and runs into the jungle. Eddie stabs Poppy and she dies. The bloodbath is over._


	17. Recollection

**Recollection of supplies, alliances, locations, and deaths-**

_Robbie and Mara are fighting their way through a thick vineyard*__**not like a wine vineyard like an area filled with vines why would they but a vine vineyard in the hunger games?***_

Robbie-so we make an alliance?

Mara-were not going to be alive very long so I we could make an alliance. I mean what else can we do? We don't have anything to kill each other with.

Robbie-true. I say we just hang out here. There's gotta be a clearing somewhere and if there are other tributes coming, we'll be able to hear them then go in the other direction

Mara-that sounds good

Robbie-here's a clearing

Mara-ok. We'll hang out here. Until we have to go looking for food and water

Robbie-kill me now

_We are now with Vera and Piper. They are up in a tree looking through their bags_

Vera-so we each have a sleeping bag

Piper-yup

Vera-and three backpacks

Piper-yup

Vera-filled with...?

Piper-lets see

_Piper opens one of the backpacks and finds, rope, binoculars, canteen, lighter, jacket, compass, antibiotics, water purifying tablets, and three apples._

Vera-same stuff is in the other two

Piper-we've got it good

Vera-yes, yes we do my friend. Just one problem.

Piper-what?

Vera-no weapons.

Piper-oooooo.

_We are now with Alfie. He is running through the forest. He bursts through the trees and falls into a lake_

Alfie-whoa!

_He climbs out, and sits on the bank. He takes out his knife and looks at it. John is running through the jungle. He bursts out on the back side of the cornucopia. The careers don't see him so he quickly climbs on top of the cornucopia. He opens his bag and finds rope, binoculars, canteen, lighter, jacket, compass, antibiotics, water purifying tablets, and three apples. He sits back against the horn and smiles. Abe is running through the forest and he bursts out right in front of the careers. Patricia shoots Abe in the chest and he dies. A cannon goes off and she smiles and goes back to what she was doing. Willow is walking through the woods searching through her bag. She finds rope, binoculars, canteen, lighter, jacket, compass, antibiotics, water purifying tablets, and three apples. she then walks over to a bush and starts camouflaging herself and her backpack. Francis is running through the vineyard. He runs into the clearing where Robbie and Mara have somehow managed to start a fire._

Mara-(screams)

Robbie-(stands up)what do you want Francis?!

Francis-you don't have any weapons?

Mara-no

Robbie-no

Francis-then I would like to make an alliance

Mara-ok

Robbie-sure thats ok

Mara-come sit down

_Francis sits down. He opens his bag and finds rope, binoculars, canteen, lighter, jacket, compass, antibiotics, water purifying tablets, and three apples._

Francis-we each get an apple. And whenever its gone its gone. Agreed?

Robbie, Mara-agreed.

Francis-good

_Francis hands out the apples. Benji is now running through pointing his spear around. He bursts out near the lake close to Alfie. Benji turns and sees Alfie, but Alfie doesn't see him. Benji throws his spear and it hits Alfie square in the chest. He falls down and dies. Benji runs over and gets his spear and Alfie's knife. He then hides in a circle of thorn bushes nearby the lake. Fabian is running through the woods. He is freaking out because he has no supplies. All of a sudden the national anthem starts playing and the death montage appears. Jason-District 3, Amber-District 3, Kara Tatiana-District 4, Abe-District 5, Nina-District 5, Jerome-District 7, Eric-District 8, Harriet-District 9, Amelia-District 10, Poppy-District 11. The death montage stops. Fabian finds a cave by a river bank. He goes inside and settles down. With the careers by the cornucopia they have 4 tents set up. They have a nice supply of food stacked up. An apple falls from the top of the cornucopia. Joy throws a knife up there and a cannon sounds. John appears in the sky. Joy and Patricia are laughing. Mick, Joy, Patricia, and Eddie each go into a different tent, but Joy gets out of her and goes into Eddie's. Patricia saw this and immediately goes to see what's going on. She sees Joy and Eddies snuggling together. She picks up one of Joy's knives and slits her throat. A cannon sounds. Joy appears in the sky. Eddie immediately wakes up. Patricia smiles at him and he smiles back. They push Joy's body out of the tent and snuggle together._


	18. Following the Careers

**Following the careers-**

_The next morning Eddie, Patricia and Mick get up, start a fire, and cook some meat that they found in crates in the cornucopia. After they eat they collect Patricia and Eddie go into the jungle while Mick keeps guard. With Eddie and Patricia in the woods, they are walking along a river bank. Chatting._

Eddie-so Patricia how old are you?

Patricia-I'm 18

Eddie-that's awesome! I'm 15

Patricia-really? You look a lot older

Eddie-_(they stop in front of Fabian's cave He's out getting water) well_ you look a lot younger

Patricia-look

Eddie-_(whispers)_ lets get him to keep guard. So Mick can come along with us

Patricia-_(whispers_)fine._(outloud)_ hey kid!

_Fabian drops the water in his hands and jumps 10 feet in the air. He runs back into his cave_

Eddie-relax we're not going to kill you. We need your help.

Fabian-_(stepping out of his cave_)my help?

Eddie-yeah. You're smart aren't you? You were the one who was reading during the reaping

Fabian-yes

Eddie-well come on! We'll supply you with food and weapons as long as you protect our food and weapons.

Fabian-I don't know...

Patricia-oh I'm tired of this_(she takes an arrow and shoots Fabian_*****_**sorry Fabian lovers! I love him too, but this just seems like something Patricia would do. I do everything for the good of the story. I know I sound like I have no life***__)_

Eddie-patricia!

Patricia-can't it just be me and you alone in the woods?

Eddie-I guess so_(he takes her hand)_

Patricia-lets go back. I'm getting tired.

Eddie-I think we've been out all day

Patricia-seriously?

Eddie-yup.

Patricia-well lets head back.

_They start walking back. The anthem plays and the death montage starts, Joy-District 1, John-District 4, Alfie-District 9, Fabian-District 10. The death montage stops. Eddie and Patricia keep walking back toward the camp as it gets dark very very quickly. There are roars in the background and Eddie and Patricia go running back to camp. They are now there._

Mick-where have you two been? And did you kill the Fabian boy?

Patricia-yeah I did. No one else that you didn't already know of.

Eddie-ok. Lets get to bed. I feel like more then 1 kill tomorrow.

_He walks into his tent and Patricia follows. Mick goes into his tent_


	19. Following everyone else

**Following everyone else who isn't the careers-**

_Francis, Mara, and Robbie are sitting around the fire they made in their vineyard. Francis gets up and leaves, saying he has to use the bathroom. Outside he keeps a stash of weapons he's been crafting. He picks up a bow he's been making with the arrows and goes up behind Robbie and Mara. He pulls back on the bow string an shoots Robbie. A cannon goes off and before Mara can realize what's going on Francis shoots Mara. She dies and another cannon goes off. Francis goes and drags both the bodies out of the clearing then goes back and sits by the fire. With Willow she is walking through the woods. Patricia comes out about 15 feet from her. Patricia raises her bow._

Willow-what are you doing? We should take the to reflect. Not immediately result to violence.

Patricia-shut it hippie girl

_Patricia shoots the arrow. All of a sudden Benji pops out and catches the arrow in mid air. He grabs Willow and pulls her away. Patricia chases after them shooting arrow after arrow at them. She eventually runs out and has to abandon them._

Benji-ok. We lost her. Do you wanna make an alliance?

Willow-as long as we discuss our differences and not hurt each other

Benji-ok.

_Willow hugs Benji. They go back to Benji's circle of bushes by the lake. Vera and Piper are still in their tree. They're each eating an apple._

Piper-do you think we should break the alliance soon? I mean there's only 8 of us left **_*a/n they know because they heard the cannons*_**

Vera-maybe. Lets wait until at least two more die. When it's just is and the careers

Piper-yeah, sounds good

_They go back to eating their apples. All of a sudden a spear pops up and hits Vera. She falls out of the tree and dies. Mick throws another spear and it just misses piper. Piper screams._

Mick-so you are up there. I'm coming for you!

_Mick puts his spear in his extremely long spear quiver__***a/n I just made that up. I don't know if it's actually real so don't go to a store and ask for one***__ and starts climbing the tree. When he makes it to the top he takes out a spear to stab Piper, but when he does Piper grabs it, turns it around, and stabs Mick. Mick falls from the tree and dies. Piper quickly puts all the stuff in one backpack, leaving the other stuff, and she climbs down the tree. She takes Mick's spear quiver. Inside is 5 spears. She quickly puts them back and runs. It is nearly nightfall and Francis has his fire lit. Piper is wondering through the vineyard. She sees a light coming from the clearing. She takes out a spear and throws it. She hears a cannon sound. She waits cautiously for about 5 minutes then goes into the clearing. She sees Francis dead. She drags the body out, puts out the fire and settles down. This being her new shelter. She is about to go to bed when the death montage plays. Mick-District 2, Francis-District 6, Vera-District-6, Robbie-District 12, Mara-District 12. The death montage stops. Piper settles down and goes to bed._


	20. The Feast

**The feast-**

_Eddie and Patricia got up early to hunt. For tributes. It's been about 3 days since anyone's dies. The capital people are getting anxious._

Claudius Templesmith-attention. Attention tributes. There will be a feast now at the cornucopia. All of you needs supples, and the cornucopia has been restocked. This will be the only announcement.

_Willow and Benji have been woken up by the announcement. They link hands and plan to go together. They grab the spear and backpack and head to the cornucopia. Piper plans to go also. She picks up her backpack and spear quiver, and heads toward the cornucopia. Eddie and Patricia are together in the woods_.

Patricia-come on Eddie lets go! I haven't killed anyone in 3 days!

Eddie-I don't know.

Patricia-come on Eddie! I've been training for this for almost 10 years! Lets go!

Eddie-fine. But don't cry if I die.

Patricia-don't worry weasel. I won't

Eddie-really yacker? Really?

Patricia-yeah

_They turn and walk toward the cornucopia. At the cornucopia everyone is standing around in the woods, waiting for the supplies to arrive. There is another countdown clock. 5,4,3,2,1. All the supplies appear. Everyone runs for them. Piper grabs a tent, and slings it over her back. She grabs more spears, and a bow+arrow, and throws the, in her spear quiver. She grabs a case full of food and runs for the jungle. They didnt fight they were just minding their own business, trying to finish before Eddie and Patricia got there. Benji and Willow are collecting their supplies. They've grabbed a tent. Benji grabbed a sword, and he picks up a bow+arrow and thrusts it toward Willow, but she drops it._

Benji-come on you have to take it! It will scare people off. You don't have to use it!

Willow-ok

_She takes the bow+arrow. She puts the quiver over her back and outs the bow in the quiver. They each grab a case of food, and go for a few bags of water purifying tablets, when Eddie and Patricia come out of the woods._

Willow-BENJI!

_Benji sees the threat. He picks up a nearby knife and throws it at Eddie. It hits him in the leg. They each grab a case of food_

Patricia-EDDIE! YOU'LL PAY!

_She shoots Willow in the hand, but keeps running. Patricia shoots another one but it totally misses because she's crying. She drops the bow and drops down beside Eddie._

Eddie-I thought you said you wouldn't cry.

Patricia-well I am

Eddie-do we have any antibiotics left?

Patricia-yeah! I'll get the bandages too!

_Patricia runs back to the tents. While she is searching she hears a cannon._

Patricia-EDDIE!

_She runs out of the tent. She dives down next to Eddie and feels his pulse. She starts crying even harder._

Patricia-I'LL GET YOU 11!

_He continues to cry on Eddie's chest. I don't feel like writing the entire time she's there she's just there a long time. A little while later, while Patricia is STILL crying, the death montage plays. Eddie-District 1. It stops. Patricia cries even harder. Eventually she gets up, grabs her bow and goes stomping into the woods._

Patricia-I'M COMING FOR YOU 11!


	21. The Aftermath of the Feast

**The aftermath of the feast-**

**This one will be short. We're almost at the finally.**

_Patricia is running through the woods looking for Benji and Willow. Actually with Benji and Willow, in their new tent, Benji is treating Willow's hand. He has taken the arrow out and he's dumping water over her hand. He hands her an antibiotic_

Benji-take this. It'll make the pain go away.

Willow-ok

_She puts the pill her mouth, takes a sip over and and swallows it. Benji starts bandaging up her hand with the extra jacket they have in the backpack. He ripped it up so he could wrap her hand._

Benji-how you feelin sweetheart?

Willow-I'd feel better if she hadn't immediately resulted to violence

Benji-I see you have a real problem with violence

Willow-and processed foods.

Benji-so you're an organic eater?

Willow-absolutely

_They sit together in the tent for a while, then they zip it up and take a nap, with their weapons right beside them. With Piper she is sitting inside her new tent going through her food. She picks up a piece of raw meat._

Piper-those idiots think I'm going to start a fire, so I can eat meat.

_She hears leave crunching. We picks up her bow+quiver and leaves the tent. She peers through the vines and sees Patricia._

Piper-forgot she was here. I'm not gonna shoot her. Not yet.

_She keeps her bow up just in case Patricia sees her. As soon as she passes Piper goes back into her tent._


	22. The Finally

**The finally-**

_When Benji and Willow wake up they here a buzzing around them. They get out of the tent and they are surrounded by a forcefield. Benji picks up his sword and Willow picks up her bow+arrow._

Willow-what's that?

_Benji picks up a stone and throws it next to him. It fries. He picks up another one and throws it in front of him. It lands on the ground._

Benji-force field

Willow-what does that mean?

Benji-that means they're drawing us to the cornucopia

Willow-why?

Benji-it's time for the finally

_Willow looks scared. Benji takes her hand and they start walking in the direction of cornucopia. With Piper she is in the same situation. She grabs her spear quiver. She tied her regular quiver inside so she can reach the arrows. She carries her bow with the spear quiver on her back. She walks toward the cornucopia. Patricia is walking toward the cornucopia with a smile on her face. At the cornucopia everyone is walking. Piper has been there for a while. The second Benji and Willow emerge from the trees she climbs on top of the cornucopia. Benji and Willow are running. Behind them is a group a tracker jackers. They looks around for a place to hide. They decide to go on top of the cornucopia and throw water at them. They take out their water and start throwing it at the mutant bees. Piper helps. When Patricia gets there. She sees Benji preoccupied with the tracker jackers. She is still on the ground so no one saw her. She takes her bow and shoots Benji square in the back._

Willow-BENJI!

_Benji falls and dies. A cannon goes off. The tracker jackers see Patricia and go after her because they killed what they wanted to kill. She runs back toward the woods, but she runs into the force field. A cannon goes off and she dies. Piper starts crying._

Willow-I'm sorry Piper. What happens now?

Piper-well we can't pull a Katniss and Peeta, and were surrounded by tracker jackets.

Willow-I know. It's hard to make is positive.

Piper-you know what. You should go home

Willow-why?

_The tracker jackers are surrounding them_

Piper-because you're so sweet, and nice, and you didn't kill anyone.

Willow-but to go home I'd have to kill you!

Piper-no. I killing myself. I need to be with my sister.

_Piper takes out one of her arrows. She hesitates until she hears the tracker jackers charging. She shoves the arrow into her heart. About 10 seconds later a cannon goes off and the tracker jackers stop._

Claudius Templesmith-ladies and gentlemen may I present the victor of the 83rd annual hunger games. Willow Jenks.

**And that's it! If you would like me to add more parts of the story(saying goodbye, training, interviews*pre and post game*etc.)PM me or if you have a different ending PM me that too! I'll post them as extra chapters! Please tell people about this!**


End file.
